Waiting for you
by halflitshadow101
Summary: Bechloe fanfic based after a few weeks after pp3 (may be spoilers!). My version of how it ends and how Beca does eventually get her girl. Written as a oneshot, please rate comment ect, and hopefully it's ok!


_So this is a fanfic after watching PP3. Loads of dudes have already rewritten the ending but everyone's different :) After watching the film (spoilers)- there was tons of Bechloe and Becas reaction at the ending triggered me to write this. Hopefully if this goes okay i'll do a full on Bechloe fanfiction as i'm new so testing the water. (please forgive me if i have any typos!)_

 _enjoy and any suggestions, criticisms, praises ect please say- love y'all. Julia :)_

 _Damn. Damn damn damn._

Beca furiously tapped on all the keyboard keys, trying to get her laptop to work as the screen remained blank. Everything was dying on her and she needed her mixes: to listen, to create and feel in control, to just feel anything at all. Ok the brunette did feel, and no- no one was dying, but it felt like her heart was giving out, aching and Beca had no fucking idea what to do. Chloe was the one that knew what to do, even when Beca was the leader in the Bellas, she couldn't work without her best friend, she had to know what type of choreography Chloe created would go well with her songs and she had to get someone to listen to her remixes before blasting them across an empty room where a group of ten women sang and danced to them like their life depended on it. Becas life depended on Chloe, and yet here she was tapping on her laptop still having no idea what to fucking do. Beca gave up and leaned back on her chair, she glanced at the clock: 10:45pm. Fat Amy had left twenty minutes ago for a Bumper 'reunion' and Chloe had been gone since 7, well 7:21pm to be precise- to meet Chicago- again. Beca missed Fat Amy because if she was here she'd have gotten Beca to cook her dinner as she would 'be too tired especially with lower back issues'. Both knew it would be a distraction, a distraction away from staring at the empty chair in the corner, a distraction from thinking about the freshly made bed in the other room that hadn't been touched for weeks, a distraction from not hearing 'the eternal flame' every goddamn morning- a distraction from missing Chloe who had been missing ever since she kissed Chicago, since Beca missed her opportunity and just stood there watching with her arms folded like she was watching a bad movie.

A bad bad bad movie.

The phone beeped and Beca snapped out of her _'I'm in denial so I won't admit it but I'm missing and sort of loving my best friend kinda state'_ and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becky."

"It's not Becky."

"Sorry Bec."

"It's not that either."

Becca rolled her eyes, and frustration mixed with amusement lingered on her lips. Chicago was calling, and he sounded slurred. Dunk? Panic rose and Beca wondered if Chloe was drunk too. Last time Chloe was drunk she had fallen in the campus pool five years ago, singing _'sweet home Alabama_ ' as Bumper took of videos. It took a week and a few 'favours' of Becas (and Fat Amy's) behalf so Chloe wouldn't live in national humiliation. Beca didn't want that again- especially not near Chicago who seemed perfect for her best friend.

Too perfect.

"So what do you want to be called then?"

"Just Beca if you can handle that." Beca joked, yet her voice was sharp and neither Beca nor Chicago knew if deep down that was sarcasm or truth.

"Of course I can, though Chloe can't handle her drink."

"Where is she?" Beca was firm and slightly cold which took them both by surprise. Beca's instincts had overtaken them and now she was inpatient, she was tired of waiting at 10:45 for her friend to come home, she was tired of feeling empty, she was tired of being jealous. Beca was just-

tired.

"I sent her home Becs, she kind of started dancing near my boss."

"Ahhh." Beca cringed. Chicago's boss was the main commander who run the military base where the Bellas sang for the 'last' time so he was a big cheese. "Did she like start doing the arm thing?"

"Yeah, yeah she did the arm thing and apparently a leg thing too."

"I'm sorry someone should have warned you about Chloes inability to dance when she's drunk."

"Or her ability more like, she can really go for it."

Beca could hear Chicago laugh a little and a smile traced her lips tugging at the corners so they stretch into a rainbow. "Well that's Chlo, pretty confident everywhere."

"Well the troops liked it, they didn't mind."

"Who would though." Beca said. It was meant to be funny, witty but there was an awkward silence like Chicago was there in the room, unscrewing her head and looking into her deepest thoughts whilst hearing her heartbeat get faster and faster and faster until she could hardly breathe. "Anyways is she OK why isn't she with you, I know it's none of my business but have you two rowed or something..."

"It's all fine now."

"That wasn't what I was expecting as an answer."

"Don't worry Bec but tell her we need to talk and tell her I'm sorry."

"Wh-" But Chicago hung up. Beca frowned and she wasn't having any of it. So she redialled and for once her fingers began to tremble.

"Be-"

"Yo what the hell dude, you don't get to hang up on me that easily." Beca ranted, there was silence and she breathed out letting all her stress escape her. "Whats happened to Chloe?"

"Nothing just well we broke up."

"Oh." Beca meekly said and she felt like she wanted to shrink, it was the last thing on her mind that they'd legitly broken up. Then again Chicago had only been dating Chloe for three weeks, Chloe's been in longer relationships than that.

Even longer friendships.

"Yeah well-" But it was Becas turn to hang up. The door had been opened and there stood Chloe humming to some kind of messed up tune whilst taking off her coat. Beca smirked a little, her eyes glazing over her best friend, a best friend who's crazy and stinks of booze metres away but still is so naturally and utterly beautiful.

Maybe it was a good movie after all.

Though Beca hated movies.

"Chlo." Beca uttered, and she watched the red hair stumble towards her like living wildfire suffocating her, all around, inside and out.

"Hi Beca! what you doing." Chloe drooped her arms around her best friend behind the chair, absently swiping strand of Becas hair behind her friends ear making the younger woman flinch nervously. Chloe breathed in Becas scent nestling her head into the crook of Becas neck, she was transfixed in her feelings and had to balance herself before she would crumble as her legs weakened like they literally wanted to fall for the brunette. But Chloe didn't give a shit; she was glad she was home.

"Nothing just remixing this business." Beca chirped, she sounded positive but they both stared at the blank computer screen expectantly like the mixes would start blaring and they'd be lost in uncontrollable waves.

"I see." Chloe whispered, and her pursued lips opened in uncontrollable waves of laughter. Beca giggled slightly shaking her head and slowly closed swivelled her chair around to see Chloe in full view.

"Do you.." Beca was going to offer her chair as Chloe was exhausted, but the red head took the opportunity to drag Beca out of the chair and down onto the bed a few meters away. Beca lay back slightly winded and Chloe drunkly used her torso as a pillow."Oh ok.. comfortable?"

"Yeh I am I am." Chloe muttered, her eyes were drooping like orbs of the sunset fading into the night and Beca laughed a little, her life was mad and she needed to remix yet instead she was a personal pillow to the woman she was remixing about.

"Cool so I'm just gonna shuffle."

"No so easy tiger." Chloe clasped onto Beca as she felt the other woman slide away. Her heart was aching and she had to be close to Becas, she had to hear the heartbeat that kept her going each day, she couldn't let go, she wouldn't..

"Well this is something." Beca whispered, and she just felt awkward, heat burning her face and everything inside her was about to explode.

"Yeh there was no toilet roll last week and Fat Amy used my pillow to er... logical I suppose."

Becas hand drifted down to stroke Chloe's hair subconsciously. "Gross dude."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urg." Chloe groaned and she plummeted into the chair, hair tumbling over her face like an avalanche which Beca was secretly finding cute. Beca rolled her eyes across the kitchen table, placing an egg sandwich in front of her friend like a peace offering because she knew that there won't be peace soon, especially when Chloe is having a hangover.

After all, Chloe and alcohol don't mix.

"So.." Beca trailed off still feeling nervous about last night. They had both fell asleep together, nestled in each others embrace and Beca was even more messed up than she had been for the last seven years.

"So." Chloe nonchalantly repeated. Normally Chloe would be practically singing a 'good morning Beca!' but not today, all Chloe needed was coffee and lots of it.

"What happened." Beca said it fast, swift and smooth and even Chloe was impressed about how naturally that came out from her friend who was terrible at confrontations which were so out of her depth.

"About what?" Chloe pretended to act dumb and it stumped Beca.

Totally out of her depth.

"You know what."

"What is what?"

"Chlo-"

"Can you pass the mayonnaise please." Chloe interjected, and Beca's folded her arms refused to give her best friend the sauce that was perched right next to her, even when Chloe stretched her arms out glaring at her, piercing Becas heart. But Beca wasn't going to give up.

"Not until you tell me."

"I need the mayonnaise Beca."

"Tough."

Chloe reached for the bottle but Beca was too quick and grabbed it raising the bottle in the air out of the red heads reach. Chloe was practically climbing on the table to get the sauce- she underestimated not Beca's height, but her ability to move when hungover and Beca knew that. It's like Beca knew everything and it made the red head crazy.

"Just." Chloe exclaimed reaching for the bottle but Beca just raised her arms higher and higher.

"No."

"Please."

"Give it-"

"Not until you tell me."

"Not until I get the-"

"Nope."

"Let go of it for fucksake Beca." Chloe cried. Beca froze and guilt swam into the pools of her stomach, Jesus she didn't mean for it to get this bad. "I just need the mayonnaise then I'll tell you."

Beca handed over the mayonnaise, she was concerned but she couldn't understand why Chloe was so broken and it broke her heart because Beca was unsure how she was going to fix it- what if this whole thing with Chicago wasn't fixable? When life got shitty Beca would turn to Chloe or Fat Amy and her remixes, but Chloe didn't have remixes and she preferred to sing than talk, Aubrey had her own life and Chloe was losing herself- everyone could see that.

"Tomato sauce is better anyways.." Beca retorted, though Chloe heard and she took it personally because she was hungover and was sick of finding differences- obstacles between her and Beca that forced them apart. Chloe slammed the mayonnaise down, startling her best friend who couldn't help but laugh a little at the comment she made. They wound each other up every day but it kept their love alive, it kept them going when all they wanted to do was cry.

"Sorry what was-"

"Nothing.." Beca pursed her lips and gave a quick wink towards Chloe, and she began to blush for hardly any reason except gazing into the redheads eyes which wasn't unnoticed by her and suddenly the tables turned and Chloe was looking smug. Beca internally groaned wishing that Chloe didn't have that effect on her but she did, she always did and she craved to feel it everyday. It was like Chloe was a drug and she always wanted to get hit no matter the intensity of the pain.

"Good."

"So." Becas voiced trailed again but she sounded firmer and her eyes focused on her crust, her fingers picking at the strands of bread like petals from a daisy. She didn't want to look up because she know that Chloe would walk away refusing to talk again, because Chloe always finds it's easier to walk about from her emotions that destroy her. So Beca decided to be the casual one and play it cool and down to earth which was the opposite of what she was feeling. Totally opposite.

"So?"

"What happened between you and Chicago and why were you drunk."

"We broke up it just wasn't working, I got bored."

"Fair enough."

"See now can we move on!" Chloe gave one of her Chloe smiles and began to eat her sandwich like her hangover was yesterdays news but Beca wasn't done and she didn't think she would ever be done.

"But then again you never get bored."

All these years, Chloe wasn't the type to let go of love. Beca had been with Jesse for four years so when she split up (thank god) from him she was more aware of all the boyfriends Chloe had, of how many people she was able to love and how they kept coming back. Yet Chloe always kept coming back to her and she didn't care about the boyfriends nor Chicago all Beca about was Chloe and she was focused just like she had been with Jesse.

"Well I do now."

"Dude you need to chill I was just trying to-"

"To care? Yeah well I don't so don't bother." Chloe stands up and leaves her half eaten sandwich on the table she skulks off to find her coat without even looking at Beca.

"Chloe where are you going now?"

"Going to work seeing as you don't have one."

Harsh. But Chloe was autopilot. Beca didn't know what to say, and she mirrored her fine bolting up and she walked around the table getting closer and closer to the red head who couldn't move, she just wanted to be in Beca's embrace.

And it was like Beca could read minds because before Chloe knew it she was covered in oil grease and shaking arms that sheltered her. Beca was sheltering her and Chloe just crumbled. Chloe nuzzled her face into the crook of Becas neck and sighed contently, it was weird not because it was Beca but because it was only nine hours since Chicago left her on the porch to drive home alone and she didn't know what she was doing anymore. But she did know that she didn't care if it meant she got to hug Beca, after all who wouldn't?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chicago?" Beca muttered, instinctively turning behind in case Chloe came back from work. She didn't want to hide the fact that she was secretly phoning up Chloe's ex about Chloe before 24 hours had even gone since the break up- well not yet anyways... Beca deduced that it would come out eventually because it always happens in the movies- nothing stays hidden forever or life would be boring and Beca knew that life with Chloe was far from boring. Beca had no worries about admitting her feelings for Chloe, it was hard to ignore after living practically in the same room after a few years but she was still shy so small things, like mending a broken heart for example, was one way Beca could prove herself that her love for Chloe was... legit.

"Hey Bec."

"It's Beca."

"That's what I said"

"So what went on between you two again because Chloe is on mission I'm going to kill everyone mode."

"I told her a few home truths that's all like she is distant, she is too clingy.."

"Thats just her personality."

"Not clingy to me Bec, clingy to you." Chicago's voice became sober, military like, it frightened Beca because she knew he meant it as a fact and she knew he was right, no matter all the odds he was right and it scared Beca because it felt right. Chloe was right and they clung onto each other- they were clingy for each other and it frightened Beca because everyone knew it and nothing could get in between them. Not even a military dude with a name of an American City.

"Me." Beca said, more of restating Chicago then questioning him like she just wanted to hear him say it over and over and feel the awkwardness every day. "Shes my best friend of 7 years there's going to be some attachment issues especially from Chloe."

"Becky we broke up today because I hid her goddamn cup so she would look formal on a formal date with my formal boss and she freaked out saying I shouldn't go behind her back. I just couldn't take it because I know Becky, I just know it's not the cup I hid, I was like hiding you."

Beca frowned for a second not processing the kinda messed up but poetical allegory Chicago used. Until realisation hit her like Fat Amy crushing her when she told her Jesse and her had split up.

That cup. That yellow, fat, thin tall little cup. The cup that secured her place in the Bellas, the cup that Chloe wouldn't let go, the cup that became a plate on the go, the cup that became Chloes saviour after a workout of cardio, the cup Beca scooped ice cream in and gave it to her best friend after the camping trip and they were starving, the cup that travelled all the way with Chloe anywhere and everywhere, the same cup that Beca had whacked out of Chloes hands at the Bellas reunion. The cup that lived on the table but never stayed there because it secretly lived with Chloe.

That goddamn cup that symbolised everything.

"It's Beca! Not Bec or Becky or any other weird name." Beca shouted making herself jump, she was changing the subject, swiftly, very very swiftly...

"But she loves you."

"Urg I'm no-"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm done bye Chicago." Beca muttered almost in a singsong 'fuck you and all your wise shit' kinda manner.

"You spoke to him behind my back."

Beca whipped round and saw Chloe frowning with her arms crossed, flicking hair ou of her face like she was trying to make a statement. Beca knew it was going to happen but the cliche of Chloe finding out this soon was just unfair.

"Well I was worried."

"If you were worried about me you tell me in front of my back." Chloe shouted her voice cracking slightly halfway through but came back stronger, and she was mad and in love- all for Beca. The same Beca that wasn't going to stand being yelled at when all she did was care, so she did the same, she grew angry at Chloe and they let it out, they connected through the pain and the fire and the love.

Their love.

"Well if you actually talked to me-"

"I'm sorry if i haven't been able to fit into your schedule recently."

"My schedule? seriously?" Beca stood up and marched forwards like she was getting better aim. Chloe had no right to say that, she had no right because she wasn't right. Or maybe she was and Beca had pushed her best friend away into Chicago's arms because she knew she could handle that outcome as she expected it- she was in control so the heartbreak wouldn't be as bad.

"Yeah seriously."

"Seriously?"

"I'm totally serious right now."

"Oh really?"

"So so serious Beca."

"Well I'm serious that you can talk to me and if you didn't swan of with lover boy then you would be able to speak to me." Beca retorted, she was using her hands as gestures which meant she was burning out and was flustered. They were arguing over nothing because nothing was really important- well at least to Beca. Chloe was deadpan, and tears were forcing them under the rims of her eyes like they were trenches.

"One hes not my lover boy and two harsh even for you."

"I'm sorry just don't blame me."

"I'm not!"

"So talk to me Chlo, just, just say something anything! This isn't you."

Silence. So Beca did a classic cliche movie of flashbacing to where their love started, by talking through lyrics and singing in raptures.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away." Beca sang, hesistant at first but she carried on regardless of the lump grinding into the back of her throat.

"Fire away." Beca grinned as Chloe joined in and together they lost themselves with the help of David Guetta. "You shoot me down but I wont fall I am titanium."

They stop and just smile lazily at each other, Chloe does her classic grin and Beca feels electric. This time the silence is peaceful, it's beautiful and it's perfect. Silence is a language that they've mastered, ever since when they sung that song in the showers when Beca was a freshman, ever since they connected, ever since they became tangled up in each other so much that it was inevitable that they would fall effortlessly and hopelessly in love.

Beca sighs and breaks the silence after a few minutes. "you're such a nerd."

"Awesome though right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He said I'm not like any other girl hes met before."

"That's good."

"In a bad way."

Chloe and Becca were camped out on Becas bed eating ham sandwiches because Fat Amy had forgotten to go shopping and no one was a massive fan of ham. Chloe was lying in the same position as when she was in the tent with the Bellas, upside down from Becas view, and inches apart from her lips, it was like a movie scene but this time they weren't angry, miserable, crowded- Chloe was just talking- not singing or pretending or smiling, but letting down her guard and talking to Beca about untalkable things for once after seven long years.

"Why?"

"Because I am obsessed with the life I have now not with the life that could be, I'm always obsessed."

"No surprised there Chlo." Beca chirped winking, she didn't know what to say because they both knew what Chloe was like: once transfixed always transfixed.

"Maybe I should take more risks."

"Do what feels right not what you should do, life's too short for that."

"Well what me wanting to do has lead me to being dumped again and crying my eyes out to my best friend who doesn't even like ham sandwiches." Chloe said, Beca shuffled even closer and this time she allowed Chloe to swipe the hair from out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear, and they rested foreheads together, legs gradually entwining like they were merging as one. They could feel each others breaths and Beca caved Chloe, she needed her and she had been waiting for her, all this time.

"I'd do anything for you so don't worry about it." Beca whispered, her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to concentrate which was hard when the love of her life was literally centimetres away. Chloe's eyes widened and she smirked playfully before sitting up and crawling over to Beca, going all the way around much to the brunettes confusion. Before it hit her- literally as Beca felt Chloe straddle her hips and her wrists pinned down on the buy one get one free mattress. Beca couldn't describe the situation except anything but a 'heated mess'. Chloe was nervous about this, like she didn't want to be keen but the chemistry between them was too strong that it felt natural, Chloe's need for Beca was necessary.

"Anything anything?" Chloe was barely audible but Beca heard loud enough.

"God no dude seriously? you've just broken up with Chicago and seriously." Beca exclaimed, but her innocent and defensive act had gone hours ago and she was loving it, they both were and they were both sick of talking.

"Maybe he was a distraction."

Chloe knew Chicago wasn't the one for her- he was just a distraction to fill the emptiness without Beca by her side, to fill the fear of actually taking the risk of falling in love but now she was going to take that risk. She had competed worldwide, she was 28 failing vet school and she was going to get the lover of her life tonight.

"From like from what?" Beca stumbled with the right words, and Chloe traced the outlines of Becas face with her finger tips, brushing against the woman's dry lips with the pad of her thumb teasingly and she dipped her head in closer to Beca's, her thumb still resting on Beca's lips like she's marked them, memorising them, wanting them.

"From you." Chloe whispered, and she connected with Beca's lips. Kissing to Beca was cliche, but kissing Chloe was sensational and she deepened the kiss, her heart beating even quicker and her hands caressing Chloe's waist. They had waited for each other, and it felt so good to get each other now.

The heated mess became even messier.


End file.
